


If in August

by akaatsuki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: She/Her Pronouns for Narukami Arashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaatsuki/pseuds/akaatsuki
Summary: She closes her eyes for a moment, feeling the warmth of the light that flooded into the apartment through the tall windows. Her smoothie awaits her upon the kitchen bar, droplets of water clinging to the outside of the glass. The cool air of the apartment kisses her flushed cheeks.





	If in August

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikkz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkz/gifts).



> happy birthday, mochi! ♥

Arguably, Sena Izumi hated heat and humidity more than anything else. He hated the way that it caused his hair to cling to the hot sweat on his face, and how it made his clothing stick to his flushed skin, and how it drained his energy so quickly that he thought about simply shutting himself indoors for the rest of the Summer. All of these things in unison, obviously, made him far more irritable and susceptible to snapping at those around him than usual—which is why most of his co-workers and other acquaintances preferred to keep their distance from him during the sweltering months of Japan’s Summer.

Of course, this excluded Narukami Arashi, who, by what others considered a miracle, had been faithfully dating Izumi since high school.

Arashi, unlike Izumi, was someone who got along with anybody, regardless of any differences that they could find between them. She was beautiful in both the literal and the metaphorical sense; she had soft blonde hair that she always kept neatly dyed, shimmering amethyst-colored eyes, and a brilliant smile that captured the favor of all around her. She had a habit of worming her way into all of the problems of those around her, but, despite many thinking this would be a flaw at first, her talent of resolving practically any conflict changed their minds quickly.

To put it in the simplest terms, anybody who met Arashi fell head over heels for her in every way imaginable.  This is why those same people would react with surprise when meeting Arashi’s boyfriend, who, at face value, was the polar opposite of her.

He was a snappy, moody person, who would only converse with those who he deemed worth his time. He was always rushing from one place to the other, always conserving his time and keeping a perfect schedule. Insults and curses fell from his lips more often than not, and he had a compulsive habit of placing his hands on his hips and crossing his arms when he was irritated, which was practically every hour of the day. His conversations were all laced with complaints and sarcasm. Even when he was with Arashi, he would not drop his attitude, and so upon meeting him, Arashi’s acquaintances would whisper behind their backs about how she deserved someone who fit her bubbly and beautiful personality.

Arashi, however, knew of this, despite everybody’s attempts to keep it from her range of hearing. She had a particular hunch for knowing everything that was happening around her, which made her quite popular with those prone to gossipping. What was said, surprisingly, did not have any sort of negative effect on her feelings for her significant other—when hearing such things, she simply sighed and shook her head, wishing that those around her could see Izumi through her eyes, as well. Nobody understood this, but if Arashi truly believed in Izumi and insisted on his goodness, then they had no other choice than to trust her. After all, who would go against _Arashi’s_ word?

Today, she enjoys a delicious morning smoothie as she sits at the kitchen bar of their apartment, her cheek resting in her palm as she muses upon the beauty of being alive. She hadn’t been a notable fan of fruit smoothies until Izumi had insisted that she join him in his morning routine, because “fruit smoothies were not only filling, but they also had the perfect amount of calories.” Of course, when she did try one of his concoctions, she fell in love with it, and made it a habit of her own (though, she likes to add a few more things to hers, not informing Izumi due to the fact he would grow light-headed at the calorie count).

Izumi always tended to do things like this, perfectly and always on-schedule, whether it be dieting, beauty products, exercise—really, Arashi feels envious of the intensity of Izumi’s girl power. After all, how could it be that her _boyfriend_ possessed more than _her_ ? Of course, Arashi never _really_ got upset over this; she found it endearing, and often teased Izumi about it, much to his annoyance. It was something that Arashi loved dearly about him, and something that made them click all the more.

This smoothie is a perfect blend, she observes to herself gleefully, feeling halfway to paradise.

“Naru-kun, I’m heading out,” comes Izumi’s voice as he emerges at last from the bathroom, grabbing the smoothie that Arashi had prepared for him from the kitchen bar as he walked past.

Arashi smiles and takes a long sip from her own (hers is in a polished glass while Izumi’s is in a ready-to-go bottle—how’s _that_ for girl power!), watching with amusement as Izumi checks his hair in the mirror by the entrance one last time. Izumi is the only person she still allows to address her with “-kun,” as he’d been doing it since the day he met her, and, well, _Izumi_ calling her “Naru-chan” made her feel more disturbed than previously anticipated.

“Stay hydrated,” she advises as always, thinking back to the several phone calls she’d received over the past two months regarding Izumi fainting from heat exhaustion. He mumbles some simple confirmation in response.

Izumi finishes putting on his shoes and opens the door, but is interrupted abruptly when Arashi quickly rises from her seat, hurrying over to him with the clear intention of saying something. Izumi knits his brows together and looks at her, his hand still resting upon the doorknob.

“What?”

Arashi laughs softly at this, her hands tucked behind her back, and she leans forwards, looking at Izumi with expectant eyes. Izumi eyes her suspiciously, clearly not getting her hint.

“Aren’t you _forgetting_ something, Izumi- _chan?_ ” she coos, batting her eyelashes in feigned innocence.

Izumi looks at her blankly, pausing, before he sighs heavily, his shoulders slumping down with his exhale. His hand slips from the doorknob, and in a fluid motion, he steps forwards to press his lips to Arashi’s. Arashi nearly takes a step back in surprise from the unanticipated gesture, but she stops herself just before she does. Her cheeks are tinged with a pretty pink when he pulls away from her, and she looks at him with raised brows, her lips fallen in surprise and a genuine astonishment present in her expression.

“… _What?_ ” he presses, impatience in his tone when seeing that she had clearly not been implying what he’d concluded.

“Ah,” Arashi breathes out quietly, and averts her gaze, a sheepish smile upon her lips as she brings her hands out from behind her back, presenting the motorbike keys she’d been holding. “Well, actually, I was going to give you _these_ …”  

Izumi stares dumbly at the keys as the realization sets in, his face quickly flushing with color as humiliation prickles hot at the back of his neck. His mouth falls open in a vain attempt to choke out something, but all that he can manage is a quiet, stunned noise. After a moment longer of trying to say something, he seems to give up on it entirely, snatching the keys from Arashi’s grasp and immediately rushing out of the doorway, his shoulders tensed and the tops of his ears painted red. Arashi claps her hand to her mouth to stop herself from bursting into laughter, and she holds onto the frame of the door with both hands as she leans out into the hallway, watching him storm off from behind.

“Ah, Izumi-chan, be careful when driving!” she calls after him with a delighted smile, “I love you! I _looo~ve_ you, Izumi- _chan!_ ”

“ _Stop_ that!” he yells in frustration as he turns back for just a moment, his arms crossed defensively and a furious scowl upon his face, before turning on his heel and disappearing behind the corner of the corridor.

Arashi finally erupts into a fit of giggles, closing the door and leaning back against it with a joyful air about her, her hands placed comfortably upon her heart. She closes her eyes for a moment, feeling the warmth of the light that flooded into the apartment through the tall windows. Her smoothie awaits her upon the kitchen bar, droplets of water clinging to the outside of the glass. The cool air of the apartment kisses her flushed cheeks.

 _Yes,_ she thinks to herself with certainty, _if everybody could see him the way that I do, I’m sure they’d fall in love with him, too_.

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this prompt from otpprompts on tumblr: 
> 
>  
> 
> _Person A is about to leave for work [or insert any other suitable event/place]. Person B asks them if they’ve forgotten anything, and Person A gives them a kiss. Person B turns red and opens their hand to reveal Person A’s keys/wallet/etc., saying “I meant this, but thanks.”_


End file.
